Show must go on
by Marluuna
Summary: One-Short sur X Japan... Yoshiki prend une nouvelle décision, mais cette fois Heath n'est pas d'accord...


**Ecrire sur X, d'une c'est pas facile, de deux on sait qu'on a des pros qui sont susceptibles de lire et qui vont voir toutes les incohérences (je m'incline devant Valir-sama, grande prêtresse de X Japan :D). Mais tant pis, comme ma fic sur le groupe est en stand by et qu'écrire sur eux me manquait, un long OS m'a fait plaisir ! :)**

**En plus je suis arrivée à la publier le 2 mai, voilà qui est nickel… :)**

**Show must go on**

_Je ne suis pas d'accord !_

_Ça, je crois qu'on a tous bien compris ! Ce que je te demande, c'est un argument ! Un vrai !_

Une scène assez inhabituelle au sein de X Japan. Enfin, en partie du moins. Le second à avoir parlé, qui en était presque à s'arracher les cheveux et dont la grosse veine sur le front laissait présager une fureur noire d'ici deux minutes, c'était Yoshiki. Jusque là, rien de bien choquant. Les colères du leader étaient presque aussi célèbres que son talent au piano ou à la batterie, alors... Combien de fois par le passé, avait-il quitté la salle en claquant la porte ? Cela ne se comptait même plus ! Il était excessif en tout et il n'avait jamais caché ses opinions, donc s'il avait quelque chose à dire, il le disait… et généralement pas en le murmurant ! Non, ce qui était déjà plus inattendu, c'était que la personne qui était la cause de cette dispute, celle-là même qui lui tenait tête, n'était autre que Heath. Lui qui était du genre posé, plutôt à arranger les disputes qu'à en être un acteur, voilà qu'il s'époumonait et tenait tête à Yoshiki qui, il faut bien le dire, l'avait plutôt toujours intimidé jusque là. Mais là, le gentil Heath était hors de lui et moins Yoshiki semblait comprendre, plus sa colère augmentait. En remarquant ce fait assez surprenant, Toshi tenta une fois de plus de calmer le jeu en tirant doucement sur la manche du leader :

_Du calme, Yo-chan._

_Mais je suis calme !_

_Ah ? Première nouvelle…_

_Je ne te comprends pas, Heath. Tu étais d'accord pour revenir, non ? _reprit Yoshiki, ignorant le sarcasme de son meilleur ami.

_Oui, mais…_

_Pour qu'on reforme X._

_Bien sûr que oui…_

_Tu n'ignores pas qu'il nous fallait un autre guitariste, _insista le leader, sur le ton le plus détaché qu'il pouvait trouver à ce moment là.

_Je ne dirai pas le contraire, mais…_

_Tu as assez d'expérience et de talent, je pense, pour me dire si oui non Sugizo est un bon guitariste, non ?_

_Il l'est, je n'ai jamais prétendu l'inverse ! _répliqua Heath, qui sentait son sang bouillir peu à peu.

_Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas être un membre à part entière de X ?_

_Parce que X c'est toi, Toshi, Pata, moi et hide !_

_C'était._

Tout à coup, Yoshiki ne criait plus. La colère s'était totalement évaporée, laissant place à une tristesse nettement visible sur son visage… L'air sombre, il avait parlé en posant son regard sur le sol, comme s'il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il avait dit, bien qu'il s'agisse là de la stricte vérité. Une vérité que lui-même avait encore parfois du mal à admettre, et ce malgré le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition du plus excentrique d'entre eux. Il lui en avait même coûté, de dire cela. Mais Heath le prit comme une gifle reçue en pleine figure, et surtout, il ne comprit pas le sens véritable de cette phrase. Ni la tristesse de Yoshiki ni sa souffrance ne lui apparurent à ce moment là… Il vit seulement que son leader lui disait avec détachement, selon lui, qu'une époque était révolue et qu'il fallait simplement tourner la page. Froidement.

_Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies dit ça, _souffla-t-il sur un ton glacial.

_Mais Heath, je ne peux pas remonter le temps et changer le cours des choses !_

_Yo…_

… _Parce que si je le pouvais, crois-moi, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps ! _s'écria-t-il, l'air à la fois désespéré et hors de lui.

_Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! _cria le bassiste, plus fort que lui. _Il y a une différence entre avoir un membre de session et un membre à part entière !_

_Mais réveille-toi, Heath ! Il joue avec nous depuis un moment ! Il prend des initiatives, on lui demande son avis ! La seule différence, c'est que nous n'avons pas prononcé littéralement les mots « Sugizo est un membre officiel de X Japan ». C'est la seule différence !_

_Et tu trouves que ce n'est rien ?_

_Alors quoi ? On l'appelle pour les concerts, on lui file ses partitions et surtout, qu'il se garde bien de tout commentaire ? Je sais que je la joue parfois perso, mais là tout de même… !_

…

_Je ne peux pas traiter quelqu'un comme ça, _déclara-t-il sombrement._ Et encore moins Sugizo. C'est un ami et un grand artiste, et il mérite mieux que ça._

_Voilà maintenant que tu te soucies des sentiments des autres… _cracha Heath.

Il fallut à Yoshiki tout le sang-froid dont il disposait… Il se retint vraiment pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Toshi eut tellement peur que cela arrive, qu'il se tint prêt à bondir afin de le stopper… Mais cela n'arriva pas. Peut-être parce qu'avec l'âge, Yoshiki s'était un peu calmé ? Peut-être aussi parce qu'il était fatigué ? Fatigué d'avoir mal, lui aussi, bien que Heath semblait l'oublier… Fatiguer de se disputer, surtout sur un tel sujet… Il semblait à bout, plus meurtri qu'en colère, par cette dispute. Et donc, au lieu de hurler ou de le frapper, Yoshiki se laissa tomber sur une chaise, comme abattu. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, souffla comme s'il voulait se reprendre… Et durement, trop calmement vue la situation, il sortit simplement :

_J'ai l'impression que les tiens obscurcissent ton jugement._

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_Tu confonds tout. On sait très bien la relation que tu entretenais avec… lui, _commença-t-il, une boule se formant dans sa gorge._ C'est normal que ton deuil ne soit pas fait. Mais professionnellement parlant, ce n'est pas bien ! Il faut bien qu'on ait quelqu'un qui joue à la place de…lui._

_hide ! Il s'appelait hide ! _cria Heath. _Tu ne peux même pas dire son nom ? hide !_

_Arrête ça, Heath !_

_Mais pourquoi ? C'est quoi cet espèce de silence, comme si on en avait honte ? _

_Tu dis n'importe quoi, je n'ai honte de rien ! _

_Alors pourquoi tu ne peux même pas dire son nom ?_

_Heath… _tenta Pata, qui en avait presque mal pour Yoshiki.

_Et puis cette obsession à vouloir le remplacer ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Le faire mourir une seconde fois ?_

Heath avait tellement mal que sa souffrance était palpable. Les yeux brillant, la voix cassée, les muscles tendus… Il avait mal à en hurler, lui qui était d'un calme qui forçait le respect depuis qu'il était enfant. Tout cela lui était insupportable. Reformer X était pour lui un moyen, au-delà du plaisir de refaire un bout de chemin ensemble, de continuer à vivre avec hide. Avec sa musique, les vidéos, ses apparitions à leurs concerts… hide était totalement présent au sein du groupe, comme s'il était toujours là… Pour Heath, le concert était donc un plaisir double : la scène en tant que telle… et hide, bien vivant, avec eux. C'était bien sûr une illusion, rien de plus, puisque lorsqu'il quittait la scène et se retrouvait chez lui, le bassiste était seul. Mais ce n'était plus aussi difficile que ces dix dernières années… Cette illusion était un tel réconfort… Alors il avait peur, désormais. Peur qu'on ne le remplace. Avec eux, aux yeux du public… Dans leurs cœurs… Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre joue ses parties, qu'on cesse sur les écrans durant les concerts… qu'on ne parle plus de lui… qu'il disparaisse une seconde fois, et pour de bon. L'idée lui était insupportable. Tellement insupportable qu'entendre Yoshiki dire que Sugizo devrait être un membre à part entière l'effrayait, au point qu'il refusait formellement cette idée. Au point de perdre tout discernement.

Yoshiki accusa le coup. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de dire, puisqu'il sembla comme assommé, sans réaction, alors que Pata et Toshi firent une grimace, comme s'ils avaient peur que la foudre s'abatte sur eux à l'instant même. Mais là encore, aucun cri de la part du leader… Aucune colère apparente. Juste, pour qui l'aurait regardé dans les yeux, une profonde tristesse. Il était blessé, et c'était violent. Qu'aurait-il pu dire, face à une telle atrocité ? C'était comme si Heath ne le connaissait pas, comme s'il le prenait pour un type insensible ou quelque chose comme cela… Répondre n'était pas utile et rien ne serait assez. Sauf peut-être…

_C'est horrible, ce que tu viens de dire._

_Yoshiki… _commença Toshi en se levant.

_Horrible, _répéta le leader avant de quitter la pièce.

Comme toujours, Toshi se leva aussitôt et lui emboîta le pas. Quoique cette fois, c'était un peu différent. D'ordinaire, lorsque Yoshiki partait ainsi, Toshi le suivait dans le but de le calmer –ou au moins d'essayer-… Là, il le sentait triste… Et puis c'était aussi une de ces rares fois où Yoshiki n'était pas en tort, aussi, et cela changeait la donne. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu être plus patient, mais même sans cela… C'était bien Heath, le problème. C'était lui qui refusait d'admettre la vérité et qui, comme pour soulager sa peine, s'en était pris au leader… Cette fois, ils savaient bien, tous, que Yoshiki avait fait de son mieux. Il ne le trouva pas bien loin : Yoshiki était allé s'asseoir sur les quelques marches devant l'entrée, l'air visiblement abattu…

_Je peux m'asseoir ?_

_Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander, _répondit Yoshiki avec un sourire forcé.

_Tu te souviens, de tes coups de sang ? Je te retrouvais toujours assis là… enfin ce n'était pas cet endroit, mais tu t'asseyais toujours devant… Comme si tu attendais que je vienne pour qu'on parle de ce qui t'avait mis hors de toi…_

_J'attendais que tu viennes. Ce n'était qu'à cette condition que je finissais par me calmer, _reconnut Yoshiki en souriant franchement, cette fois.

_Pourtant cette fois, on dirait que tu es déjà calmé, _remarqua le chanteur, un peu inquiet.

_Je sais qu'il souffre… Je sais combien il l'aimait… Est-ce que je peux lui en vouloir, même s'il a tort ?_

_Tu t'es assagi, _nota Toshi, visiblement fier de lui.

_Heath réagit de cette façon parce qu'il n'accepte pas ce qui s'est passé. Il n'a jamais pu s'y faire._

_Aucun d'entre nous ne s'y est fait. Et notre petit Heath a toujours été le plus émotif d'entre nous. Sans compter qu'avec hide… C'était du sérieux, tu sais, _ajouta-t-il sombrement._ Ca aurait duré, si…_

_Je sais, _le coupa Yoshiki, la gorge serrée.

_Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. _

_Pas sûr…_

Toshi se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, et ce parce qu'il savait parfaitement à quoi son meilleur ami était en train de penser en ce moment même. Yoshiki était parfaitement lucide sur lui-même : il savait quel était son tempérament. Il savait qu'il manquait de diplomatie, que parfois il allait trop loin… Il criait le premier et même s'il s'en voulait après coup, s'excuser était difficile… Mais il avait la faiblesse de penser qu'au sein de X, là où on le connaissait bien, tous savaient depuis longtemps ce qu'il en était vraiment. Ce que Yoshiki ressentait pour chacun d'eux, ce qu'il pensait réellement… Tout cela allait au-delà des mots. Pourtant, entendre Heath lui dire toutes ces choses semblait lui démontrer le contraire… Etait-il si imbuvable, même pour eux, en fin de compte ? Toshi se sentait désolé pour lui… Lui tapotant le bras comme pour le remotiver, il lui répondit doucement :

_Personne ne doute du fait que tu adorais notre hide. Et je sais combien ça t'a anéanti… Tu ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse lui causer du tort. Tu ne le faisais déjà pas de son vivant. Tu l'as toujours préservé plus que n'importe qui._

_Si Heath avait raison ? _fit soudainement Yoshiki.

_Comment ça ? _

_Est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire qu'une nouvelle personne remplace… hide ? _articula-t-il avec difficulté.

_Mais Yo-chan, tu l'as dit toi-même : Sugizo ne remplace personne. Il est un guitariste, tout ce que tu veux, mais il ne peut pas remplacer hide, pour la bonne raison que personne ne le peut. Et d'ailleurs, Sugizo ne cherche absolument pas à faire ça ! _

_Je sais. Et on ne pourrait rêver meilleure personne pour nous rejoindre…_

_Je suis d'accord. Et Heath le sait aussi. C'est juste que rendre les choses officielles… c'est comme s'il devait dire adieu à hide une nouvelle fois. Tu comprends ?_

_C'est dur pour moi aussi._

_Je sais bien… _acquiesça-t-il.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Toshi ?_

_C'est une vraie question ou bien tu vas encore faire tout l'inverse de ce que je dis ? _plaisanta Toshi, avec succès puisqu'un demi-sourire se forma sur les lèvres de son ami.

_Je suis sérieux, Toshi…_

_Il faut que tu parles à Heath. Que tu lui expliques…_

_Mais je l'ai déjà fait. Argumenter, et tout ça…_

_Non. Je veux dire juste toi et lui, peut-être. Et que tu sois sincère, même si ça te fait mal._

_Comment ça ?_

_Tu dois lui dire tout ce que moi je sais, mais que lui ignore. Que tu as souffert de l'avoir perdu toi aussi, que tu souffres encore… Que l'idée de revenir sans lui te terrifiait et que lorsque tu utilises son image, tu fais attention à ne pas le trahir… Tout ça. Il doit le savoir._

_Pas ça, Toshi… Tout mais pas ça ! _s'écria le leader, comme effrayé._ Si je commence… Je vais pleurer et…_

_Et après ? _répondit-il tranquillement. _Heath doit savoir tout ça. Tes arguments ne lui suffisent pas. Mais s'il comprend ce que tu ressens, tout sera réglé entre vous. Et en plus ça te fera du bien, de dire ce que tu as sur le cœur._

_J'ai pas besoin de…_

_Si, _le coupa Toshi._ Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit parce que je te connais par cœur, et je sais ce que tu ressens. Alors tu n'as jamais eu à le dire à voix haute. Ca te soulagera._

_Et si… et si ça me fout en l'air ? _murmura Yoshiki en regardant ailleurs.

_Alors je te relèverai et je te soutiendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, _répondit-il avec chaleur._ Ce n'est pas plus compliqué. Tu peux le faire, Yo-chan. Pour le bien du groupe, de Heath… et le tien._

A l'intérieur, l'ambiance était nettement moins douce, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Heath bouillonnait littéralement, au point que Pata peinait à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu comme ça. Il était trop triste et trop irrité pour se calmer comme par magie… Alors Pata le laissa faire le tour de la pièce plusieurs fois, sans réagir. Pas la peine de lui sauter dessus pour le calmer, c'était le plus sûr moyen d'obtenir l'effet inverse. Mais bon, Pata avait beau apprécier le silence à sa juste valeur, quand la tension était à couper au couteau comme cela, ça le stressait plus qu'autre chose. Un peu nerveux et surtout, espérant que Heath s'arrête de sillonner la pièce dans tous les sens, il finit donc par tenter une approche :

_Tu veux en parler ?_

_Nan._

_C'était pour être poli. On va en parler._

_Toi, tu veux parler ? _ricana Heath.

_Disons que tu parles, je t'écoute._

_Mais y a rien à dire, rien ! _éclata aussitôt le bassiste, comme s'il avait attendu un feu vert. _C'est comme d'habitude, rien n'a changé ! Yoshiki prend des décisions, et nous on courbe la tête ! C'était le cas quand je suis arrivé, c'est toujours le cas, même après tout ce temps ! Seulement moi, je ne marche plus ! Tu comprends, ce n'est pas contre Sugizo, je n'ai rien contre lui ! Mais je ne peux pas accepter ça !_

_Et ben pour quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à dire… _siffla-t-il, un brin admiratif.

_Pata, réponds-moi franchement : je suis cinglé, de réagir comme ça ? _demanda Heath, les yeux écarquillés.

_Non. Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas cinglé._

_Ah ! Merci !_

_Mais tu as tort, malgré tout, _fit tranquillement Pata.

_Tort ?_

_Tes raisons sont défendables, ton emportement est légitime… Mais désolé, cette fois je me range du côté du Yoshiki : c'est lui qui a raison. Et en plus, tu le sais très bien._

_Voilà autre chose… _s'agaça Heath en reprenant sa marche.

_Tu aimais hide, ce n'est pas un scoop. Le fait que ce soit réciproque, non plus. Ce qui est plus marquant, c'est que tu l'aimes encore._

_Je ne peux pas, il est mort, _répondit-il froidement.

_Tu n'en penses pas un mot. Il n'est plus là, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de vivre dans le passé. Pour ce que j'en sais, ta vie sentimentale ressemblait au Sahara, ces 10 dernières années. C'est comme si ton deuil n'était pas fini… Une partie de toi continue à vivre ça, et ce d'autant plus depuis qu'on s'est reformés._

_Et toi pendant 10 ans, tu as repris des études de psychologie, c'est ça ? Merveilleux ! _se moqua Heath, que ce discours avait rendu davantage furieux.

_Ris tant que tu veux, tu sais que je vois juste. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends, c'est impossible. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu souffres. Notre retour, pour toi ça a été du bon et du mauvais. Parce que ça te fait vivre comme si d'une certaine façon il était encore là. On fait tant d'efforts pour qu'il soit là à nos concerts, qu'il fasse toujours partie du groupe, que tu te perds là-dedans… Pour être franc, tout ça m'inquiète un peu._

_Ça va, j'en ai assez entendu !_

Heath aurait voulu partir en claquant la porte, ou crier quelque chose de bien plus virulent que cela. Il aurait voulu que sa rage explose, tant il lui semblait que le verre allait déborder… Et pourtant, il restait là. Etait-ce parce que c'était Pata et qu'il savait que jamais le guitariste n'aurait voulu le blesser, et donc qu'il lui disait cela pour une bonne raison ? Etait-ce parce que dès le tout début, il y avait eu une douceur, un calme et quelque chose de foncièrement bon chez Pata, qui faisait que Heath se sentait toujours à sa place à ses côtés ? Ou était-ce tout simplement parce qu'il avait raison ? Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Pouvait-il simplement se dire « c'est fini, il n'y a qu'à tourner la page » ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas une séparation née d'une mésentente ou d'une quelconque rupture… C'était hide qui lui avait été pris alors qu'ils étaient heureux. Comment aurait-il pu se faire à quelque chose d'aussi violent, malgré les années ? Que ce soit bien ou mal, peu lui importait : la résurrection de X avait été un bonheur double. Son amour renaissait de ses cendres… Et on voulait maintenant lui enlever cela ? C'était hors de question. Cette idée lui mit les larmes aux yeux… Tremblant, il ne sut que faire, jusqu'à ce que le bras de Pata ne vienne entourer ses épaules pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

_Ce n'est pas réel, Heath. hide est mort, et on peut vivre avec son souvenir, mais on ne peut pas vivre dans ce souvenir. Tu saisis la nuance ? Tu peux toujours penser à lui, mais tu ne peux pas faire comme si ce n'était pas terminé. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Et il n'aurait pas aimé ça._

_Je refuse d'entendre ça… _articula Heath, les poings serrés.

_Tu as été injuste avec Yoshiki. Et quand tu te seras calmé, tu en auras honte, parce que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant. _

_Pata…_

_Non, écoute-moi maintenant. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire comme si tu étais le seul à avoir souffert de sa disparition ! Ca je ne te laisserai pas faire ! _s'emporta-t-il, espérant le marquer. _On l'aimait tous. Toi d'une façon différente, c'est entendu, mais on l'aimait tous énormément, et Yoshiki, je ne vais pas te faire l'affront de te rappeler qu'il considérait hide comme un frère, ni plus ni moins. Seulement tu tournes les choses de façon à ce que Yoshiki passe pour celui qui s'en fiche, qui veut faire tourner le groupe, point. Et c'est injuste parce que même si vous vivez différemment les choses, il a souffert et souffre encore. Tout ce qu'il fait chaque jour pour le groupe lui demande un gros effort, et il prend sur lui. Yoshiki a pas mal de défauts, mais tu ne peux pas dire qu'il se fiche de hide. _

Pata lui-même était bouleversé. Tout cela faisait remonter tellement de mauvais souvenirs à la surface… Des choses qu'il détestait se rappeler. Ce matin qu'il n'oublierait jamais, où on lui avait brutalement dit que leur rayon de soleil à tous avait disparu sans crier gare… Yoshiki dont les nerfs avaient lâché à tel point que Pata avait eu peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise… Toshi absent, ne sachant plus où était sa place depuis son départ du groupe… Heath muré dans son silence, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper la larme qui inévitablement, en aurait amené des centaines d'autres… Ce jour là, quelque chose s'était brisé. Reconstruire tout cela avait pris du temps… Des chemins divers, des errances… Pour en arriver aujourd'hui à quoi qu'on en dise, un retour acclamé. Mais certaines choses restaient fragiles et deux peines ont beau avoir la même source, elles ne sont pas identiques pour autant. Heath et Yoshiki ne s'étaient pas compris.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Heath savait bien tout cela. Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il est plus facile de trouver un coupable, quand la peine est trop grande ? Crier sur Yoshiki était fondé puisque Heath n'intégrait pas cette histoire de nouveau membre… Mais c'était aussi un moyen d'extérioriser, de lui dire qu'il avait peur de le perdre pour de bon… de ne pas y arriver sans lui… et finalement de regretter leur retour. Sans lui. Heath se mit à inspirer et expirer bruyamment, comme si l'air lui manquait… L'angoisse prenait le dessus et la douceur de Pata n'y changeait rien. Il s'était calmé, il commençait à avoir honte de son attitude… Mais il ne se sentait pas mieux du tout.

Pata lâcha soudainement le bassiste, et ce dernier se tourna vers lui pour lui demander où il allait, mais à la place, il vit Yoshiki planté devant lui. Un Yoshi penaud, dont le regard balayait la pièce et son occupant, Pata s'étant éclipsé, visiblement très mal à l'aise… Quelque chose d'étrange fit que Heath hésita entre lui demander pardon et le traiter d'enfoiré, sur le coup. Il s'était calmé et comme prévu, il s'en voulait… Mais il n'avait pas la force d'assumer non plus.

_Je suis désolé, Heath._

_Désolé ?_

_Comme d'habitude, je m'y suis mal pris… Je pensais que vous seriez tous d'accord et que je n'aurais pas à argumenter. Et quand il a fallu que je le fasse, je me suis braqué… _avoua Yoshiki.

_Pour Sugizo ?_

_Oui, pour Sugizo. Heath, il ne va pas remplacer notre hide. Voyons, c'est une idée insensée… Personne ne sera assez bien pour ça. Je veux juste un second guitariste… Un talentueux… Quelqu'un d'intégré dans notre univers, qui nous donnera un second souffle… Sugizo est charismatique, intelligent, et il adorait hide. C'est pour ça. Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait été à sa place. D'ailleurs je voulais le présenter comme un sixième membre._

Et bien sûr, là non plus les années n'y avaient rien changé. Chaque fois que Yoshiki prononçait son nom, parlait un peu de lui… Les larmes jaillissaient le long de ses joues, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Tout cela lui brûlait la gorge comme s'il avait bu la tasse en pleine mer… Mais Toshi avait raison : il fallait que ce soit dit, même si cela devait lui coûter. Ces larmes mirent Heath très mal à l'aise… Il n'avait jamais pu se faire à l'émotivité du leader. A ses explosions de joie qui faisait qu'il vous sautait dessus en riant en manquant de vous arracher la tête dans une étreinte passionnée… A ses colères qui transformaient Heath en chaton apeuré et tout tremblant… A ses crises de larmes sincères auxquelles le bassiste ne savait que dire… Il était à la fois touchant et désespérant… Si lui n'y arrivait pas, comment Heath aurait-il pu ? Parce que le voir ainsi lui faisait d'autant plus mal, il détourna le regard.

_Yoshiki…_

_Il me manque, Heath, _articula Yoshiki entre deux sanglots._ Pas comme toi, tu le sais. Pour moi, c'était un frère. Le petit frère avec qui on fait des conneries, et le grand frère qui me remettait sur le bon chemin quand je déconnais et me filait des claques au besoin. Il me tenait tête et j'aimais ça. J'en avais besoin, d'ailleurs. Si ça avait pu être moi à sa place, j'aurais…_

_Dis pas ça._

_Mais je peux pas en parler, _avoua Yoshiki en souriant faiblement à travers ses larmes. _Regardes… Quand je veux parler de lui, ça me fait mal… Toi tu es franc, tu y arrives… Moi ça me détruit. Et pourtant j'ai fait des progrès. _

_Tu aurais dû le dire, _murmura Heath, coupable.

_Je sais. J'ai jamais voulu qu'on l'oublie. Au contraire. C'est juste que je dois… trouver le moyen d'en parler calmement… d'honorer sa mémoire comme il faut… au lieu d'agir seul. Mais c'est lui qui m'a appris le travail d'équipe… Sans lui, je ne sais plus faire._

_Je me sens… vraiment con._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je vis dans mon monde imaginaire… j'y suis heureux… Mais quand la réalité tape trop durement, c'est à toi que je m'en prends. Alors que tu n'y es pour rien. _

Heath avait toujours été rationnel… pragmatique. « Terre à terre », disait hide. Il manquait de fantaisie et bien sûr, hide s'était fait une joie d'en apporter dans sa vie. Il l'avait sans conteste rendue plus folle, plus palpitante, plus intense… plus belle. C'était un peu comme une drogue, d'être avec hide. Il donnait un sentiment rassurant et en un clin d'œil, il se rendait indispensable. Irremplaçable. Il l'était, que ce soit pour Heath, pour Yoshiki ou pour tout le monde. C'est cela, que le bassiste venait juste de comprendre. Yoshiki n'avait jamais voulu le remplacer. Il voulait juste que X continue… parce que hide l'aurait voulu ainsi. Yoshiki lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux et ne sentant aucune réticence, il y alla franchement. Cette réconciliation lui en avait coûté… mais c'était nécessaire. Maintenant, comme Toshi, comme Pata, il voyait bien que le bassiste s'était un peu perdu entre rêve et réalité… Et pour une fois que Yoshiki y voyait clair, il décida de l'aider à doucement regagner la terre ferme, en faisant en sorte que l'atterrissage soit le plus doux possible…


End file.
